A new Adventure
by budtoker214
Summary: Set after Star Ocean: The second story. Claude and Rena get married, And after discovering something previously unknown about himself, Claude faces his past, and embarks on an exciting new adventure with his friends, some old, some new, and some he never even knew he had. rated M for later chapters.


Chapter 1: A new adventure

Nearly a year after the defeat of the Ten Wise Men, Claude Kenni, and Rena Lanford finally decide to get married. Due to time constriants, and Claude's scedule, it would be done aboard the Calmus, but little did he know at the time, that that very scedule would lead them on a new adventure like none before.

When he first entered the holodeck (where Earth was being simulated), Claude noticed something odd. His mother, Iria was nowhere in sight. Instead, his father was seated next to a Fellpool woman, who despite being only a few years younger than his father, was still very attractive.  
"What's wrong dad, Where's Mom?" Claude asked. "And who the hell is she?"

"Nothing is wrong, son." Ronixis replied. "Son, we need to talk."

"Iria is fine. She just had work to do in the science lab." the Fellpool woman quickly added, guessing what Claude was going to ask next.

"Okay dad, whats going on?" Claude said.

"Son, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand... But, Iria is not your real mother... You see, when I went on that mission on Roak, I met someone... Son, meet your birth mother, Milly Kenni"

"But you're not..." Claude started."

"Not human, no." Milly replied. "I'm Fellpool, but you are my son. Look closely at my face... Do you remember now...?"

"I uh...Kinda." Claude said. "Its all sort of a blur."  
"I'm sorry I kept this from you, son. We wanted to tell you... but it was decided that the kids would give you a hard enough time being the son of an admiral, so there was no need to make matters worse, by revealing that you are in fact half Fellpool."  
Ronixis said.

"But I dont have those ears, or a tail." Claude protested. "How?"

"Cut yourself." Ronixis said "Your mother can cast heal afterward, just do it, and you'll see your blood is copper-based, just like hers."

Reluctantly, Claude obeyed, and sure enough, he saw his father was telling the truth.

"So I'm not the only 'alien' in this family afterall." Rena spoke up. "I'm pleased to finally meet you, Mrs. Kenni."

"You should have told me sooner!" Claude said. "What if there'd been an accident, and the doctors gave me the wrong blood...all because you didn't want me to be teased..."

"I know son, I'm sorry." Ronixis said. "But that is why we are going to make it up to you."

"We're taking you home, Claude, To Roak." Milly said. "So that you can meet your grandfather, and learn more about your Fellpool side... Your father told me all about your adventures on Expel, and Energy Nede... You and Rena remind me so much of us when we were younger... The adventures we had together... Stopping Asmodeus, and Jie Revrose."

"Are you sure granps is even still alive?" Claude asked.

"He don't get around too well anymore, but old Maltos is still kicking." Ronixis said. "Actually I think he's held on this long, just to see you all grown up."

"Things are so different here, how did you do it?" Rena asked Milly.

"It will take time, but you get used to all these modern conveniences after a while. It was hard for me too, at first... but I didn't give up, and now I'm a nurse, helping out in Sick Bay, with my healing spells."

"What was it like?" Rena asked. "You heard all about Expel and Nede, so tell me about Roak."

"We didn't have any of this, and we certainly didn't ride around on flying creatures, but I always thought it was beautiful." Milly said. "What we lacked in Technology, we made up for in cultural diversity. We Fellpools make up the majority of the inhabitants, but there are other races, Highlanders, Featherfolk, Lesser Fellpools, and Lycanthropes, all living in relative harmony among the four kingdoms. I have never seen ethnic diversity on that scale anywhere else."

"Actually we met one of your people on Expel... A boy named Leon." Rena said. "Which makes me curious... If your people don't have ships like this... How did he get there?"

"Most likely as a result of the same phenomenon that transported the continent of Mu to Roak in the first place, and prompted the creation of the Eye of Truth." Ronixis said. "There is no way of telling how many Fellpools may have been displaced onto other worlds when it happened."

"Thank you, It sounds exciting." Rena said. "I can't wait!."

"Yeah I'm kinda curious myself." Claude said. "All this time I thought I knew who I was... And I only know half of it."


End file.
